poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Suite Life on Deck: Twister (Full Movie)
Pooh's Adventures of Suite Life on Deck: Twister (Full Movie) is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/The Suite Life Crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Shadow101815. It's a 3 part episodes form Pooh's Adventures of Suite Life on Deck. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Bailey returns to Kettlecorn for her grandma's 90th birthday, but their farm is hit by a tornado, and Cody, Zack, Woody, and Mr. Moseby, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Harry Potter and their friends all head to Kettlecorn to lend their hand at fixing the situation. Synopsis Bailey wants to go home for her grandmother's 90th birthday party, however she can't afford a plane ticket back to Kettlecorn. With her own interests in mind, London offers to give Bailey a ride on her personal blimp. Bailey promptly accepts, but London accidentally crashes the balloon, causing the two girls to have to road trip the rest of the way. Meanwhile, Zack and Woody challenge Mr. Moseby's brother and his friends to a game of basketball in order for Zack to pay for a night with Maya for their 3-month anniversary. They recruit Cody for their third player, but promptly find out that Moseby's brother is actually NBA star Dwight Howard, and his friends are Deron Williams and Kevin Love. The game begins, and the boys promptly get creamed while Cody mopes over the loss of Bailey. Bailey and London run out of gas and their road trip promptly ends. London becomes afraid when Bailey dresses up as a fake Corn Goblin to get back at London for being so mean to her. As they get back in the car to drive off, they see what they believe is a real Corn Goblin. They tried to drive away, but the battery was dead, and begin to panic. When Dwight and his friends realize that Moseby is doing nothing but pushing them around, they throw the game for Zack and Woody. To Zack's dismay, he receives a nearly-expired coupon from Moseby that he cannot use with Maya, and instead takes Woody to dinner. Meanwhile, Cody, on the advice of their basketball opponents, calls Bailey to make amends, only to hear her shrieking in panic. Cody travels to Kettlecorn to find Bailey. He meets Clyde (who is not too fond of Cody for breaking Bailey's heart) and Eunice Pickett, Bailey's parents, and quickly finds out that Bailey never arrived. Bailey and London, however, find out that the Corn Goblin they saw was just a scarecrow and Bailey decides to start walking. London asks if Bailey can just pull her in the truck. Bailey sarcastically asks "What do I look like, an ox?" but quickly realizes her mistake and immediately tells her "Don't answer that". London scoffs at the notion of corn-beetles, but takes off for Kettlecorn screaming when one lands on her. Meanwhile on the ship, a guest named Mr. Everheart finds out that, due to a mixup by Mr. Moseby, he cannot have his anniversary on board the ship. Zack overhears this and, desperate for money to go on his date with Maya, offers the guest his own student suite instead. Zack rents out Woody's suite as well, allowing Mr. Everheart the spaceousness of two suites. Bailey and London make quick time to Kettlecorn (the beetle had actually left ten miles back, but since they were making such good time Bailey didn't tell her) and arrive to see Clyde, Eunice, and Cody outside. Cody attempts to break ground with Bailey and make amends to her, but is interrupted by Moose, Bailey's ex-boyfriend. He tries again later, but is inevitably interrupted by an approaching tornado and the entire family retreats into their storm shelter. During the Everhearts' dinner in the Aqua Lounge, Zack finds out that Moseby will be requiring the lounge shortly for another reservation. Woody, in an attempt to distract Moseby, pushes him into the ship's hot tub and performs a dramatic "rescue". Back on the Pickett's farm, the entire house destroyed by the violent tornado and with the entire crew stuck in the shelter, things begin to become tense between Cody and Bailey's father. In a brawl, Moose pushes Cody and Bailey hits her head, landing herself in a dream based on The Wizard of Oz. Through Bailey's dream, she becomes Dorothy who encounters Mr. Moseby as a munchkin and London as the Good Witch of the North, before heading down the yellow brick road. She arrives at a fork to find Moose, the Scarecrow, who wishes to tag along with Bailey on her journey. The Tin Man, Cody, arrives shortly and begins to need a can of oil and a fight with Moose. They are shortly joined by Zack, the flying monkey, and Woody, the cowardly Lion (though he wants to be Chewbacca). Bailey wakes up in the shelter, and begins to show feelings for Moose, but ultimately decides that she wants Cody to be the one she is with forever. The two admit to each other that they never stopped loving each other. The twister ends shortly thereafter, allowing the Picketts and others to leave the shelter. They find the farm destroyed, and notice that London is missing. Moseby, somewhat dried off, arrives at the party, fuming at Zack and Woody. Mr. Everheart, however, promises that he has had so much fun, he will return the next year, prompting Moseby to change his demeanor entirely. Zack and Woody learn of the twister in Kettlecorn, and begin to worry about their classmates. On the farm, London is found curled inside a tire, it having been the location she found as shelter from the tornado. Though they are unable to contact their friends, and the roads are blocked into Kettlecorn, Zack and Woody devise a plan for them and Mr. Moseby to stow away in a search party. They are soon discovered however, and intimidated by the prospect of imprisonment for impersonating search and rescue soldiers, Zack, Woody, and Moseby run from the party. On the farm, Bailey tells Cody that because of the destruction, she cannot afford the time to return to the S.S. Tipton. Nonetheless, Clyde continues to be hostile to Cody, even going so far as to blame the tornado on him. Cody tries to help around the farm, but only succeeds in getting splintered by everything he touches. He shares his remorse with Bailey, regretting that they will be separated, and vows to come up with a plan to save the farm so she can return to Seven Seas High. He ends up on the phone with London's father, detailing what would be a "great investment opportunity". Mr. Tipton soon arrives at the Pickett farm, and reveals his face for the first time. He announces that he has purchased the Pickett farm from the bank with a contract, to level it and build a plastic bag factory. Zack, Woody, and Moseby arrive on the Picketts' farm and hear about his plans to put up the factory. Cody devises a plan to save the farm, and tells Mr. Tipton that his blasts will cause an infectious bacteria to pollute the air according to soil samples. Zack and Woody promptly take the plan too far, and Mr. Tipton decides against returning the farm to the Picketts. As an act of friendship, London threatens her dad with blackmail if he doesn't leave the Picketts' farm alone. He reluctantly agrees, and helps to salvage the farm. Clyde ultimately changes his resolve about Cody, and gives his blessing to him and Bailey. To Cody's dismay, Bailey says she cannot afford to return to the S.S. Tipton. Her grandma, however, had been keeping a "rainy day" fund and gives Bailey enough money to return to school. Cody and Bailey share a romantic kiss, marking their reuniting As a parting gift, Bailey's grandmother gives Zack a necklace passed down through generations to give to Maya, mistaking him for Cody. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ,Hermione Granger, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will make their guest starring in this film. * The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse Cartoons ''and Suite Life of on Deck- Twister Part 1, 2 and 3 ''were all made by Disney. * Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Disney Channel's Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Magical films